


Being the Queen

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S1, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia lectures Harmony on the rules of fashion; I'm channeling my inner Heather here. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "signature" prompt at open_on_sunday

"Harmony, what are you wearing?"

Harmony glanced downward, too pleased with her latest acquisition to register the disapproval in her interrogator's voice. "My new dress from Bloomingdale's. Do you like it?"

"What color is it?"

Harmony fidgeted under the icy stare that accompanied the inquiry. "Well, it's blue."

"Yes, it _is_ blue, and we've already been over this, right? You wear yellow, Sarah wears red, and _I_ wear blue. Remember?"

"Oh, gosh, Cordy, I forgot. Sorry!"

Cordelia sighed. "Do I have to come dress you in the morning? It's like the concept 'signature color' is absolutely meaningless to you people!"


End file.
